


Life Can Suck, But It Gets Better

by Gabitha_1131



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, may add others later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabitha_1131/pseuds/Gabitha_1131
Summary: Chris is injured and Buck wants him to tell people what happened, but when faced with his own past Buck tries to remain silent. With the help of his 118 family he faces the past and overcomes it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 31





	Life Can Suck, But It Gets Better

Chapter One: Fun Times at the Buckley-Diaz House

Buck had a few regrets in his life. Not being there for Maddie when she was with Doug. The whole Buck 1.0 era. The lawsuit. He will always regret that and hold onto some of the guilt. However, one thing that he will never regret is telling Eddie how he felt about him. He will never regret loving the Diaz boys. He loves holding Christopher in his arms and tucking him into bed. He loves sharing a bed with Eddie. He loves every moment and memory that they have. 

Buck stretched contented. He felt for Eddie in the bed but his side was cold. As he sat up he heard the distinct giggle of his favorite Diaz in the kitchen. He grabbed for his shirt and climbed out of bed to join his boys for breakfast. He stood in the doorway as he watched Eddie wipe some jelly off of Chris' cheek. "Papa, you're awake!" Chris gave him a toothy smile and Buck looked at him like he hung the moon. As he passed he kissed the back of his head. Eddie sighed contented. They continued with breakfast in relative silence. Buck joined Christopher in having toast with jelly as Eddie ate a bowl of cereal and made a grocery list. 

Buck went back to bed as Eddie was leaving to take Chris to school, Buck was coming off of 36 hour shift. He was tired and luckily had the next two days off. When he woke the next time, he got up for the day. He made the bed and went for a run. When he got back Eddie was in the kitchen putting away the groceries. Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist and kissed the back of his neck. Eddie chuckled. Mi Amor, I'm almost done. Why don't you shower and then we can watch a movie or make a dent in the DVR." Buck kissed him hard. "New plan. You join me in the shower and then we undo the bed again-kiss-and again-kiss-and again." Buck waggled his eyebrows. Eddie dropped the bananas and kissed Buck back even harder. "You play-kiss-dirty.-Kiss,kiss-But I do like your style Buckley." Buck's brain was so wrapped up in the kissing that he didn't even realize that Eddie had walked them back to the bedroom. 

Eddie pushed Buck onto the bed. "Dios Mio, I love you." Buck blushed deeply. "I love you, too." Eddie bent down and kissed Buck passionately. Buck reached down and undid Eddie's belt and unbuttoned his pants. Eddie leaned forward over Buck and pushed him into the pillows. He sucked on the hollow part at Buck's throat marking him. He kissed down his chest. Buck pulled him back to his lips and wrapped his legs around his waist and flipped them. Buck straddled Eddie and yanked off his shirt in one move. He sucked at the sensitive area just under Eddie's clavicle. He made his way quickly down Eddies very toned chest and abs and freed his erection. Buck liked to be an ass sometimes. He tortured Eddie by taking his time with his cock. He very softly stroked it and played with balls. Buck got harder listening to Eddie moan and gasp. He smiled when Eddie growled his name as Buck swallowed him. 

Eddie is a firm believer in payback is a bitch. The way that Eddie Diaz rolls his hips should be illegal. Much like Buck, he started sinfully slow. As Buck begged him for more Eddie gave him what he begged for. The snap of his hips made Buck scream Eddie's name as he slammed into his prostate over and over. Buck begged for more. He knew he would have a limp tomorrow but he didn't care. As Buck tensed and tightened around Eddie, he came twice. Eddie grabbed his shuddering cock and stroked him until he was empty. Eddie's thrusts became harder and more urgent as he came inside of Buck. He kept thrusting until he was empty. He gently pulled out of Buck and rolled over on his back pulling BUck to his chest. Kissing Buck, he rolled over to the night stand and pulled out Buck's favorite plug and a pack of baby wipes. He lightly lubed it and gently pushed inserted it into Buck. Buck sighed contented. He didn't like to lose any part of Eddie. They used the baby wipes to clean each other up. They both fell asleep shortly after.

\------- TWO HOURS LATER------

Eddie woke up to Buck running his fingers through his chest hair. Eddie chuckled. "Ya know, I am actually thinking its time to shave this off. It will save me some time in the morning." Buck grabbed a small handful and pulled. "Ouch." Eddie cried out. Buck laughed. "If you do that Eddie Diaz, so help me. I will cut you off till grows back." Buck flashes him his baby blues and pouty lips. Eddie just kissed him. They broke apart when their stomachs growled.


End file.
